Exo-Force Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about all things Exo-Force that since November 2008 ; Exo-Force Members * Hitomi * Takeshi * Hikaru * Ryo * Ha-Ya-To * Sensei Keiken * Swift ; Current Exo-Force Battle Machines * Blazing Falcon * Assault Tiger * Chameleon Hunter * Hybrid Rescue Tank * River Dragon Hello! and welcome to the exo-force wiki! we are currently merging with www.exoforce.wikia.com in an efort to create a complete database for exo-force, you can help us by creating these pages (don't add any content) Magnalink, Blazing Hunter, Category:Videos and Gallery:Human Battle Machines thanks for your help! and we hope you will help our wiki. also, there are two other sites that are linked with ours in an effort to create a comunity on exo-force these sites are http://es.exo-force.wikia.com/wiki/ and http://fanonexoforce.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon_Exo_Force_wiki Joev14 21:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) }} August 31, 2010- 130 articles on Exo-Force Wikia!!!!!!!!!!!!! August 1, 2010- 100 articles on Exo-Force Wikia!!!!!!!!!!!!! May 8, 2010- We reach our grand total of 80 articles on Exo-Force Wikia!!!!!!!!!!!! May 7, 2010- Exo-Force Wikia is Second best Archive on EXO-FORCE on the web, it's second only to the real creators of Exo-Force, on www.exo-force.com!!!!!!!! YAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! April 29, 2010- almost 70 articles on the Wikia! April 20, 2010- Joev14 has saved our Wikia! when he came, their were 18 articles, now there are almost 60 (all created by himself)! April 4, 2010- Joev14 comes and saves the Wikia! March 5, 2009- The site hasn't had a new article since quite a long time ago. January 3, 2009- Is anyone still editing?! December 17, 2008- Exo-Force Wikia information traffic slows majorly. ;November 18, 2008- Exo-Force Wikia Is Fourth Best Exo-Force Database on the Web :This wiki is fourth best Exo-Force database on the web. Third is the Brikipedia's page about Exo-Force. But exo-force.com is unquestionably first. And the Exo-Force page on Wikipedia has got to be second. But we can use the knowledge of Wikipedia and Exo-Force.com to help us make a strong Exo-Force database if we use our own words and give credit to our sources. ;November 15- The Exo-Force Wiki is Born! :On November 15, the Exo-Force Wiki was started by User:Ivanovsson to end up being one of the best Exo-Force databases on the World Wide Web. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Fierce. Strong. Brave. A little crazy. Not someone to mess with. Lives for one thing – smashing robots and their battle machines into tiny little pieces, and then smashing the pieces so that self-repair is no longer even remotely possible. For more go on Takeshi Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse